Microstrip patch antennas have become very popular in recent years in a wide variety of applications. They have a number of advantages including low cost, small size and light weight that make them very suitable, for example, in personal communication systems.
A conventional microstrip patch antenna comprises a patch of a given geometrical shape (eg circular, rectangular, triangular) spaced from a ground plane and separated from the ground plane by a dielectric. Normally the patch is fed by means of a feed probe with a coaxial feed. The feed probe may couple to the patch either directly or indirectly/